Krest College
by westncookies
Summary: What happens when Duncan and Courtney and some of the gang go to a special college (TDI never happened) see what happens crappy summary great story! Summaries arent my thing


Krest was a college where people with specal abilities went this school was in a remote location where people never went. Krest welcomes the supernatural. Lemme introduce you to some students. Also they will be learning the basic stuff they learn in college.

**Courtney: Courtney has the power to fly. She also has ice powers and has invisibility. She is best friends with Bridgette. Courtney is the kind of the girl to do good in school. She prefers to study instead of partying.**

**Bridgette: Bridgette has the ability to control nature, she can also control water. Bridgette loves to spend her free time on the beach. She begins to have a crush on Geoff. Bridgette has been friends with Courtney since first grade.**

**Geoff: Geoff is the party animal of the school and begins to grow popular with his friend Duncan. Geoff throws alot of parties in the story. Geoff begins to like Bridgette but is too afraid to mention it. Geoff has the ability to change people's mood and can make people the opposite of their personality.**

**Duncan: Duncan has the power to control fire, he also knows how to reveal powers. He can also charm people(Mostly on the girls) but hypnotize for the boy. He also has super strength. He's the bad boy delinquent of the school. He begins to like Courtney.**

**Dj: Dj has the power to communicate with animals. Dj is the fun lovable guy and he is best friends with Duncan and Geoff.**

**More characters will appear later.**

_Courtney's POV_

I woke up today getting ready to get to the college. I finished packing and I'm waiting for the bus to come. I hear honking coming from the front of the house and realize that it's time for me to go. I go downstairs and say my goodbyes to my parents. With my suitcase in one hand i walk out the door and put my luggage on the bus. I went inside and saw that i was the first one and just took a seat. The next stop took about ten minues and finally we stopped at a suburban looking house. A girl with a blue hoodie on and blonde hair stepped out wearing denim shorts and sandals. I can tell she likes surfing because she had a surfboard in her hand.

She came on the bus and smiled at me and i smiled back. She looked best friend material and i hope that we become roommates.

"Hi, My name is Courtney what's yours?"

"My name's Bridgette nice to meet you."

We sat next to each other and observed people coming on the bus. First there was a blonde guy with a cowboy hat. He had a pink button up shirt but it was left open to see his chest. He was also wearing some jean shorts and some sandals. Next there was nerdy looking kid who looked very weird and sarcastic. Bridgette and I didn't get to see his face since he we reading a... Encyclopedia? Weirdo. Next was the rough looking boy. He had jet black hair with a green mohawk he had piercings on his ears nose and an eyebrow one. He had a tight black shirt that showed off his muscles and he was wearing black jeans with chains on the sides and res converse. I didn't see any other people because I dozed off.

I woke up to Bridgette shaking me because we were here. We got our stuff at the bus and looked at the school. It was really big like a fricking castle! We were greeted by an older looking man.

"Ah hello and welcome to the one and only krest college. Now I know what questions you may have and why we chose this place but let's go inside and talk more about that huh?"

The older looking man led us to this huge auditorium and we all sat down. He walked up to the stage and waited for everyone to settle down.

"Alright then now that we are settled it's time to explain a few things." He said as if what he was about to discuss was very important and that what caused murmurs going on the crowd.

"My name is Mr. Lockwood and you guys have been chosen here for a reason. All of you have special abilities that you may already know about. Can I please have Courtney Smith and Duncan Nelson up here?"

I was excited to be used as a demonstration but I played it off like it was no biggie. When I got up that punk looking kid was following me up there.

"Now I assume Mr. Nelson that you are a charmer?"

_A charmer? I can tell this wont be ending well... Well __for me._

I guess that this Duncan fellow saw my shocked expression and smirked me. I scowled at him and I guess that made him more interested in me because he started looking me up and down.

Why as a matter of fact I am." Duncan said while giving a devious smirk. I'm pretty sure I heard some girls growl at me because they were jealous of something. If they want Duncan they can have him!

"Can you please demonstrate your charms on Courtney like make her give you a peck on the cheek nothing too extreme?"

"Gladly" Said a smirking Duncan while he made his way turning to me but he wasn't that close. He was giving me this leering stare after a while Mr. Lockwood spoke up.

"Come on Mr. Nelson we don't have all day." Mr. Lockwood was crossing his arms looking annoyed but mostly curious.

"I am there must be some kind of problem with my ability cause it's not working."

"Nonsense" He said giving Duncan a pat on the back.

"Will a Bridgette Carsen come up?"

I gave Bridgette a little wave while Duncan was still staring at me with a questioning look.

"Now Duncan try on Bridgette"

He gave her the same stare he gave me. And then under a minute Bridgette gave him a peck on the cheek and everyone was suprised. Then the whole room was just staring at me.

"What?" I said looking back at them as to why thwy are staring at me like i have 3 heads.

"Mr. Nelson and Ms. Smith please stay after when the presentation and I will bring you guys to my office."

I shrugged while walking back to my seat. Everyone was still staring at me. But the weird thing wsd that I could feel a stare that was just too strong. I turned around to see that Duncan is staring at me i turned around quickly and turned invisible because these stares was getting on my nerve.

Istayed like that until Mr. Lockwood said thst everyone could leave. I really didn't want to stay so I tried to leave but was caught.

"Courtney i thought i told you to stay after so we can discuss some matters"

I groaned and made my way up to stage with a smirking Duncan right behind me. I'm so not looking forward to this.

**I don't know if you consider thst to be a cliffy but whatever.**

**I don't like Gwen because she just had to go and steal Duncan from Courtney but I might put her in it... Probably torture her in it **

**Gwen: what?!**

**Me: Wait what the heck are you doing here you're not even in the story!**

**Courtney: Yeah get out of here gwen you're not wanted here!**

**Me: Wait what the heck are you people doing here in my house do I have to call the police?**

***Duncan comes in with a bowl of honey nut cheerios***

**Me: Is that my cereal? Why do you have my cereal? Why are you in my house? And why are you using ny favorite bowl!**

**Duncan: Your mom said I can use it... Oh and i saw your shrine of me in your closet you're weird...**

**Me: Get out! All of you damn it!**

*Chases everyone out the house*

**Me: Duncan you better bring me my bowl tomorrow or else! Review I'll update soon as i can! Peace!**


End file.
